


Swing (under editing)

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 40s AU, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Multi, Rey in male drag, Threesome - F/M/M, because hux would looks sexy playing saxophone, big band au, big band jazz, blowjobs everywhere because hux is a reed player and kylo is a brass player, but bear with me, but can't join because she's a girl, i know it's cheesy, ménage à trois, saxophonist hux, she used to sing opera but fell in love with jazz, she's an amazing drummer, singer phasma, swing music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: 1942- World War Two is in full swing, and Ben Solo, an ordinary infantryman who can make a trumpet sing, has been forced to leave Company R to the much more elite First Batallion under the command of General Snoke. He then finds himself suddenly thrust into the batallion's prestigious big band and into the sights of both Sergeant Armitage Hux, the band's fastidious principal tenor saxophone and Lieutenant Charlotte Phasma, the beautiful singer. But when Hux is to be deployed in a few months time, Ben strives to find the time to confess his emotions towards him, as well as help a bandmate with a scandalous secret...





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/gifts).



> Yay, my first AO3 work! I'm taking some liberties and making Ben bi. Also, I don't know Thannison's first name, so I'm giving him a suitable first name for the era.

After receiving some much appreciated feedback, I decided that I will edit this book. There may be a few added chapters here and there, but god willing I won't have to delete any. But if any chapters have been deleted, it's because they are being revamped.  
I just wanted you all to know, so for the time being, enjoy the story and recommend it to your friends (if you want to). 

If you want to give me feedback, fan art (optional), or just want to say hi, feel free to message my Tumblr account: lenina-phasma. All contributions are welcome! :)

There may be times that I'll put this story on hold, but that's either because of school or writer's block. If there's something you'd like to see, visit my Tumblr or comment below. Thanks!


	2. Prelude- The Newsreel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH I am so sorry that I've been taking so long to update this story! I've been busy fairly lately, so it feels kinda good to get something up right now. But before we begin, I'd like to give a special thanks to these three Tumblr users who have supplied me with much-needed and appreciated help and feedback- androidapologist, kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95), kyber-hearts-and-stardust-souls, and many others who have helped me in both getting started and continuing this story. Thank you all very much.

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3QoVVKQCvq5chlJD40v7Ej>

 

**CORUSCANT NEWS BROADCASTING SERVICES- LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

**IN PARTNERSHIP WITH**

**KENOBI BROADCASTING COMPANY- LONDON, ENGLAND**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**NEWSREEL: THE FIRST BATTALION**

Oakland, California- the year is 1942. Ever since the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor last December, Americans by the numbers are doing their part to aid the brave boys in fighting against the Axis in Europe and the Pacific. Here in Oakland, the Armed Forces have established a base with all the comforts of home- it's even close to the beach, too! But for these boys, the coastal location isn't all about fun in the sun. No sir, they're on the hunt for Japanese planes and ships! These boys from all over the country have come here to fulfill their mission, whether they're an Army, Navy, Air Force, or Marine soldier- and that's to axe the Axis! But it isn't all gloom and doom with the military men, they know how to have fun also! With the help of the USO, these boys are in for wonderful treats quite often- from the comedy of Bob Hope to the swinging melodies of the big bands- some lucky boys have even gotten called on by bombshells such as Betty Grable and Rita Hayworth themselves! Hubba hubba! All things considered, these brave young men are proud to serve their countries, and do so by taking up arms to go fight for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness!

Besides the help of the USO, these brave boys are getting some much appreciated support from the prestigious First Battalion, stationed right out here in Oakland. This elite squadron is made up of only the best- and we mean it! General Andy Snoke has rounded up the best pilots, soldiers, mechanics, and others to help Uncle Sam send the Fuehrer to h-e-double hockey sticks! Here's the man of the hour right now, about to speak to us.

"When I created the First Battalion, I wanted to make something that would make the families on the home front to be proud of their sons. Along with several other volunteer troops, the First Battalion considers themselves to be honored to fight alongside the Allies against fascism. As for everyone who is at home, don't be afraid to do your part. Start a victory garden, buy war bonds, join any volunteer organization you can to help us smash the Nazis! The fate of our country and our boys rests on our shoulders."

Yes sir, that was General Snoke with stirring words that would make our British friend Winston Churchill swell up with pride! But there's more to these boys then meets the eye, y'know. When they aren't out fighting or training, the First Battalion also has a swingin' big band that plays for the enjoyment of many people- whether it's in a USO show or a Fourth of July concert for the public, you can bet that the First Battalion Big Band will be there and wailing away! Starting from humble origins, this band was created when this charming fella spoke to the General about something special he had in mind for an impromptu USO show. This young man is none other than Sergeant Armitage B. Hux, aspiring Marine and saxman extraordinaire- and the one we all should thank for giving us music to swing by! A player in the Marine Band, Hux fell in love with the big band sound after playing in territory bands as a teen. Even Glenn Miller himself came up to him and offered him a spot in his band. But by then, it was too late- Pearl Harbor was attacked, the draft was here, and in the blink of an eye, Armitage was sent to war. But he didn't despair- since his promotion to the First Battalion upon hearing of his relation to great British war hero Sir Brendol Hux, Armitage quickly remembered his first love- music! Who knew that listening to a record could lead to the creation of one of the best Armed Forces big bands? Thanks to Hux, who is principal tenor saxophone in the band, music and joy are being brought to the troops in Oakland. And, it doesn't hurt that fronting the band with her sultry voice is his soon-to-be bride, that gorgeous canary, Lieutenant Charlotte Phasma! Sorry in advance, both ladies and gents! With us for a while are Hux and Phasma, the most popular duo in the First Battalion.

HUX: Honestly, I love this band. Whether we're playing or doing drills, I feel that there is a really strong sense of camaraderie between all of us. To be fair, it would be a shame if I found out that some of our members were killed in battle- I'd be at a loss, because some of them are a huge asset to the band. But if that's the case, then we have to take desperate measures and find some more people who are just as good as them, so we can get that full big band sound once again. Currently, we lost one of our trumpet players while he was in Pearl Harbor, but for now, we'll just keep going, and hopefully find another one soon. See, the thing about music is that you can use it to create or instill emotions in people- one song can make people feel a certain way, while another can bring out a completely different emotion. What I feel we're doing as a band is we are using our music to inspire these soldiers to go out and fight for what they believe is right, and for me, it's liberty and justice for all.

PHASMA: I'll have to say the same about being in the band. I mean, I like it not just because of Hux, but also because I feel that I'm a bigger part of something, you know? It's not just camaraderie, there's also a sense of lending a hand to a greater cause, in our case, raising the morale of the troops and encouraging them when the time comes. For me, singing isn't just a hobby, I feel that as a whole, music can be a healing thing if we use it the right way. Take me- I used to sing a bit with some bands, but then the war started and I decided to do my part for this country. And I believe that girls should do what they can to help out with the war effort. They could volunteer as nurses, join the WACs, heck, some girls could even start bands of their own and entertain the troops! All jokes aside, this is a time when we should all come together for a cause that we believe is worth fighting for.

Such inspiring words from the couple, words to be inspired by throughout the year as we pray for the safety of our soldiers over there, whether they're fighting on the fronts, helping people evacuate to safer places, or healing folks in the hospital. We may be afraid of what the future holds, but as President Roosevelt said so eloquently, "we have nothing to fear but fear itself." No truer words have been said by anyone in this day and age, and we certainly hope that they do come true. But for now, we would like to wish the best of luck to General Snoke, the soldiers and nurses in the First Battalion, and anyone else who is fighting abroad for the Allies and the United States of America! Now, we will leave you with the swinging sound of the First Battalion Big Band and "Bugle Call Rag."

 


	3. He Was a Famous Trumpet Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENTLY UNDER EDITING

Ben Solo stood nervously at the telephone, the dial tone ringing in his ears as he waited for someone, anyone, to pick up the phone. Secretly, he was hoping it was his mother, he stern yet reassuring voice letting him know that everything would be fine, he didn't need to worry, this was all for the best. He was silently praying that his father wouldn't pick up the phone, his harsh voice, peppered with an Australian accent, chiding him for being spineless- he often threatened to send him to his home country for a while to fend for himself in the outback and learn how to be assertive. The dial tone went on for a while until he was greeted by the sound of footsteps and the sound of Chewbacca, the family dog, barking.

"Hello?" Ben said sheepishly, cringing lightly in case it was his father.

"Ben, are you alright? Are you injured?" his mother inquired. What could he possibly be calling her about, especially after two months being away? Maybe he was homesick and just wanted to chat. Or he could have gotten injured and wouldn't be able to fight out in Europe or the Pacific. But what exactly could Ben be calling about, especially now?

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Listen, I'd love to shoot the breeze for a while, but I feel like I need your advice on something," he said, taking a deep breath and looking upwards for inspiration rather than downwards in desperation. How would he put the right words together to say this? Would she be mad at him for saying something and having doubts? Ben was beginning to feel that this would already be a lulu of a problem if he didn't tell her already. Heaving a sigh, he went right on ahead and told her the truth.

"Mom... I hate to say this, and I'm afraid of how you'll react to this, but I left Company R," he said, relieved that he was getting such a huge weight off his shoulders. "I mean, I didn't want to, but General Snoke said I had no choice, except to get court martialed. If I remember, he said that I should leave them behind for a better group, or something along those lines. He also said something about a band..." his voiced trailed off slightly, wondering what the heck a band would have to do with anything, especially since Ben was training for a while with his original company.

"So you were promoted? Congratulations, Ben! I'm so proud of you, in fact, I'll tell your father!" she said, much to Ben's surprise. Had his mom gotten it wrong? He was practically forced to do this against his will! Why was she celebrating then?

"Uh, Mom, I didn't exactly get promoted, per se," he reasoned. "It was somewhat against my will," he added sheepishly. "I-I mean, I was fine in Company R with everyone else, but one day General Snoke came up to me after drills and said that I would be better off with people of my caliber, so to speak," he reasoned. He already imagined Leia's face falling in shame on the other line, Han murmuring "I knew it" under his breath. "Honest, Mom, I tried to say no thanks, I'm fine where I am, but he wouldn't listen."

"Ben, I just want you to know that I'm not ashamed by you at all. If you feel like you're doing what's right, then I'm proud of you. Forgive me for being corny, but your father and I are still proud of you for doing what you feel is correct. And if you can talk to Snoke about getting you back into Company R, then you go right on ahead and assert yourself, just like I know you would," she said. Upon hearing this, Ben felt slightly better and a lot more confident than when he first called her. A smile began to form on his lips for a while.

"How's dad doing?"

"He's doing fairly well, his old friend Lando and your uncle are coming over for dinner," she said, made obvious by the sound of a doorbell ringing in the background. "Oh, I guess they just arrived, so I have to hang up for now. Remember, Ben, you do what you feel is right," she said, and Ben could almost imagine seeing her smiling face on the other line, even though California and Seattle seemed to be worlds apart. This comforted Ben, so he smiled and decided that he would let his mother enjoy her dinner with the guests.

"Bye, mom. I'll call you again around Christmas. Tell Chewie I say hi." He hung up the phone and walked to his bed- technically, his new one, because of the transfer. The Company R barracks were clean yet cramped, and housed in a Quonset hut, while the First Battalion's were pristine and immaculate. Something about the new living conditions seemed a bit off to Ben- the Company R barracks had a homey feel, whereas these seemed to have an air of hostility mixed with a sterile atmosphere, like something out of one of those _Flash Gordon_ novellas he used to read as a kid.  He assumed that the soldiers in the battalion were sons of rich men, snobby and posh. Ben scoffed at the idea of these rich boys fighting in Okinawa, getting dirty, their reactions of disgust and horror upon finding out that their uniforms and boots went from pristine perfection to being caked in blood and dirt in two seconds flat... Nevertheless, he sat down on the bed, still in his civvies, slightly nervous about what life in the First Battalion would be like- probably a strict regiment of emotionless soldiers, not like the much more relaxed and friendly nature Company R had. About a minute or so later, a bunch of young men walked in, laughing and joking amongst each other, some of them toting instrument cases and random bits of paper that looked vaguely like sheet music. Ben eyed them up and down; their uniforms fit perfectly- not a set of highwater pants or slightly moth-eaten shirt in sight, like what he was used to in the all-volunteer Company R- then these must be honest to John, genuine military men. Walking slowly behind them was a tall, slender redhead; bidding goodbye to anyone outside the door to the barrack. Something about this handsome man caught his eye- those slender yet toned arms holding a sleek black case, those sparkling green eyes that seemed to glimmer like emeralds, those full plush lips, parted into a smile... Ben figured that if this were the story of Pygmalion, he was Pygmalion, and that handsome young man was his Galatea- he seemed to have stepped out of a dream. This tall, reedy stranger let out a booming laugh, a sensual, almost arousing baritone chuckle, his face lighting up and showing a small peppering of freckles that seemed to dance across a slender nose before facing a strapping young man carrying a folio of sheet music- a pianist, Ben figured.

"Well, it's nice to know that Mitaka didn't space out during rehearsal, eh Thannison?"

"Oh, shut up, Hux! You know I can't play piano well on a mug of decaf! Besides, you forgot your sheet music last time- and Phasma gave you one hell of a lecture! I mean, I could swear that she has the hots for you!" The rest of the men howled with laughter as they filed in and stowed their things out of sight. "Just because you're lead sax doesn't mean you get any special privileges, y'know!" he added, punctuating that with even more laughter from the group of young men. At the mere mention of the word "sax," Ben felt his heart flutter. _So the redhead is a saxophonist,_ Ben thought. _Those lips seem to say otherwise- he looks like a French horn player, maybe even euphonium, alto or baritone horn._ But the light flutter he felt in his chest slowly became as frantic as a drummer pounding out a swing beat as all the eyes in the room focused on him.

"Uh, who's the new guy? And why wasn't he at rehearsal?" questioned Mitaka, setting his folder on the bed and eyeing Ben up and down, the way a tiger at the zoo eyes a steak whenever it's feeding time. The others seemed to follow suit, making Ben feel as if he was Daniel in the lion's den.

"Well, uh, you see... I got transferred from Company R to this one. General Snoke himself even wanted me to join," he admitted, looking around for approval. At one point, he assumed that out of nowhere, the redhead was going to pull a whip out of nowhere, blow a whistle, and then everyone watching him would take that as a signal and pounce on him, like bloodthirsty circus lions. Lucky for Ben, he was dead wrong. Faint murmurs of approval began to fill the room, making Ben feel as if he was in a beehive rather than a circus tent.

"Well, welcome to the First Battalion, known for one of the best big bands in the Armed Forces, right up there with Glenn Miller's. Hopefully you know how to play music," Mitaka said, sitting on his bunk. 

"Why is that?" Ben asked innocently. Then, in true hyena fashion, the men howled with laughter, which confused Ben even more. First they act like they would tear him to shreds, then accept him, only to laugh at him?  Why in Sam Hill would they do that? Did Snoke purposely send him with the crazies, only to be told "Surprise! You whackjobs are going to be suicide bombers"?  As their laughter died down, he heard another powerful chuckle, and he knew exactly who it came from. Sure enough, it was that tall redhead who was talking to Mitaka earlier. Although he was kicking himself mentally for thinking so, Ben couldn't deny that he was really handsome, like Clark Gable or maybe even Cary Grant. He felt his cheeks redden as the redhead walked in, smirking as he started whistling a few bars of "Tuxedo Junction."

"You don't get it, do you? Once you're in the First Company, every musician or singer is part of the big band now. We've been searching for a principal trumpet for sometime, so I had to tell the band director that you would gladly fill in the spot."

"How did you know I play trumpet?" Ben said, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you have a crystal ball or something like that?" he snarked, only earning him some light snickers and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. Sergeant Armitage B. Hux, principal tenor saxophone. I'm also General Snoke's right-hand man in the whole operation, and the one who had the idea for the band. Naturally, I had to take a look at your dossier, and I found out this interesting tidbit about your musical career. You used to be principal trumpet for the local symphony- no wonder you seemed disgusted at the idea of playing in a big band," Hux said with that stupid smirk glued on his face. Ben very much wanted to slap him in the face to wipe off that condescending smirk, but he remembered to keep a cool head. These men came across as tough, dedicated musicians, even this ginger Casanova.

"Did you find out anything else that seemed interesting to you?"

"Just that, but it seems that the others haven't introduced themselves. Gentlemen, we have a new member for our ensemble, why don't you say hello rather than stare at him," Hux intoned as the others got up like Pavlov's dogs and walked to Ben. Ben immediately knew that Hux was clearly in charge of these soldiers, regardless if he hadn't heard them play or not. Ben found himself being swarmed once more, except they had genuine smiles on their faces as they gazed at Ben like he was some savior, or Lazarus back from the dead.

"Lieutenant Doph Mitaka, piano."

"Petty Officer Joe Thannison, alto sax and occasional clarinet."

"Sergeant Ket Cahuenga, trombone." Ben shook hands with each of them and introduced himself as "Ben Solo, trumpet." This struck him as odd, especially since he was so used to referring to himself simply as Ben or Benjamin Solo. The fact that he decided to tack on "trumpet" as part of his name seemed bizarre to him- either he was trying to fit in with the musicians, or he was a square peg in a round hole.

"Well, I think we should hit the sack now, boys. Tomorrow must be an exciting day for Ben, since it'll be his first rehearsal and all. Lucky him- he'll get to meet the fair Lieutenant Phasma," Hux said, making his way towards the lavatories, and Ben did the same along with the others. Just like their entrance, the lavatories buzzed with emotion from all directions. Ben couldn't help but wonder as he watched these men chat amongst each other as they prepared to retire. This made him feel slightly like an outcast, what with this being his first day and all. Nonetheless, he opened his kit and pulled out his toothbrush, preparing himself just like everyone else. Once they were finished, Mitaka emerged from the entrance to the barracks once more, carrying a case that looked familiar to Ben.

"Ben, as a welcome to the band, Snoke figured that we should all chip in and give you this," he said, almost timidly. "Go on, open it!" he encouraged, almost as if Ben was a kitten and Mitaka was coaxing him to play with a toy mouse rather than shred up the curtains. Hesitantly, Ben opened the case, assuming that he would be given a child's tin horn as a prank. He was dead wrong. Resting in the case among the red velvet lining was a gleaming trumpet, the light from above catching the brass and giving it an extra shine. The glint on the horn made Ben think that he was about to play Gabriel's trumpet, like he was unworthy to be in possession of such a beautiful horn. Nevertheless, everyone around him nodded in approval at Ben and his new trumpet, causing him to smile broadly.

"Thanks," he said. "I mean, to be honest, I was nervous about you guys, but it's safe to say that I was wrong." Mitaka smiled at him once more and nodded.

"See, we don't bite," he countered jovially, causing Ben to let out a soft chuckle of approval as he closed the case and stowed the trumpet out of sight. "Oh, and one more thing- here's your uniform," he added, handing him a package wrapped in brown paper along with a shoebox. Ben eagerly tore through the paper like a child on Christmas morning only to find a uniform tailor made to fit his tall stature, along with a sleek olive green tie and an envelope hat as well as a cap for more special occasions.

"Those are for the USO shows," Thannison added, "your day-to-day uniform is in your trunk," he said, pointing at the trunk at the foot of Ben's new bed. He opened it and saw the uniform, once again, made to fit him perfectly, instead of giving him high-water pants and too-tight shirts that he was already used to. Looking up once more, he smiled at them and placed the clothing into the trunk with great care.

"Once again, thank you for all this," he said, as everyone smiled and went off to sleep. Everyone except for Hux, that is. He seemed to focus on Ben with a look that could murder someone if only the phrase "if looks could kill" came true.

"Careful, Ben," he hissed. "Just because Snoke hand-picked you to be in the band doesn't mean that you can get off scot free with anything- and I mean it. You may be principal trumpet now, but that doesn't mean that you can get away with anything stupid. I'll be watching you," he added, practically circling him like a shark. That face which was lit up by a smile just a while ago darkened and was replaced by a hostile scowl. Ben had to admit, he was nervous, but he didn't mind at all. In fact, Hux, with all his high and mighty attitude, didn't scare him.

"We'll see, Hux," Ben countered, slipping into bed with a satisfied smirk and turning off the light beside him. That night, Ben found it hard to sleep- everything seemed so odd to him. First his phone conversation with his mother, then the attitude of the First Battalion when they first met him, how Hux described Lieutenant Phasma almost as if he was a pretty girl rather than a man, and Hux's strangely hostile behavior towards him. Was this all a fluke for him? Or was this some strange twist of fate? Before another thought could keep him up that night, sleep finally kicked in and Ben fell into a dreamless sleep, unperturbed by all the distractions he milled over.

 

The next afternoon, after the daily routine he had to go through like everyone else, Ben found himself sitting in a folding chair with his trumpet staring at a piece of music. _Chrome Doll,_ announced the title on the top of the paper- he assumed this would be a schmaltzy song that he would loathe playing, but as he looked down, he was surprised to find that it was a technical piece, exactly the kind he liked. While he fingered the piece out on his horn, the rest of the band talked amongst themselves- with the exception of Hux. Rather than chat with his fellow men, Hux chose instead to practice. Ben couldn't help but admire everything that went on in front of him. Hux's slender fingers didn't merely just press the keys, they danced on the horn's brass surface, cold and brilliant like the player himself. But Ben's eyes were on Hux's face, sparkling green eyes were closed as Hux's lips gently cradled the jet black mouthpiece of the saxophone. Ben wondered if Hux thought he was perverted for staring at his lips as he played sax. So full, so pink… truly, those were the lips of a reed player, he figured, as Hux's cheeks became a rosy pink from his playing. He was knocked out of his reverie when the sound of heels on a linoleum floor began to fill the air as a tall woman with short blonde hair walked in mumbling an apology. Ben wasn't sure who she was and why she was here, maybe she was a nurse with an amazing voice who decided to sit in for a while. Hux opened his eyes and played one last note gracefully before taking the mouthpiece away from those lips and standing up to speak with the woman.

"About time you got here, Lottie," snarked the bass player, to which she responded with a glare.

"Say, Hux, who is that gorgeous girl?" Ben asked skeptically. Hux turned around and looked at Ben like he was the biggest moron in the universe, which caused Ben to glare at him for a while.

"That is Lieutenant Charlotte Phasma, our vocalist," he said curtly, slinging the saxophone over his shoulder and walking up to the woman. The sight of Hux taking the woman's hand and kissing it was a big shock to Ben-he didn't know that was even possible! He thought that most girls who were in the army were nurses or part of the WACs. Not that he had anything against a woman being a captain- he was all for the idea, this was just a surprise to him.

"You never told me the Lieutenant was a dame!" he whispered to Hux, his face becoming as red as a freshly scrubbed beet when his hiss caught her attention, prompting her to look directly at him. Hux smirked, as if this was a game and he was winning.

"Charlotte, darling, we have a new musician playing for us. Allow me to introduce you to Ben Solo, our newest trumpet player." Ben felt his cheeks redden when the beautiful woman smiled at him, blonde eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, her voice sounding just a bit seductive.

"Charmed," Ben managed to say awkwardly. The band's director walked over, tapping his baton in his hand and everyone immediately snapped at attention.

"Hux, get on up here. We're gonna go through _Chrome Doll_ and then _Baby It's Cold Outside_. This USO show ain't gonna direct itself, so I better see some progress," he said, making eye contact with every member of the band. Hux immediately obeyed the direction and walked up to the front of the band, his saxophone now hanging in front of him. "Okay, first off, _Chrome Doll_." The baton flashed out the downbeat and Ben began playing in sync with the band. As he played, he watched Hux play those few bars before he would begin to sing, eyes half-open like he was in a dream, swaying lightly this way and that as he played soulfully. Charlotte hummed a bit and Hux let the saxophone hang for a while before raising his voice to sing.

 _"Baby, when I first met you/I knew you weren't the average dame/And I just got to tell you/My life hasn't been the same..."_ Hux sang, his baritone voice dripping like honey, low and sweet with every note that escaped his mouth. Honestly, who did he think he was, Bing Crosby? Or did he fancy himself Frank Sinatra? No, he must think he's Tex Beneke, since he can sing and play the saxophone like no one's business.

 _"You flatter me with those words of yours/How will I know you'll be true/My heart's been broken too many times/And lots of boys have made me blue..."_ As for Charlotte, she was something different- more like Dinah Shore than one of the raucous Andrews Sisters. Her mezzo-soprano went to almost the sexy purr of a contralto, accentuating her full, angelic voice, making her sound like she fell from heaven. Then, the two voices united and became one, a sweet yet sultry confection accentuated by the brass and woodwinds building up to forming a peak for both of them to sing from, like they had scaled a mountain and finally reached the summit.

 _"That's why darling, stay true to me/Love me with all your heart/Won't you be my chrome doll, baby/And we'll never stay apart..."_   The winds paused for a minute, leaving only the rhythm section playing, framing the beginning of Hux's solo. Once more, those emeralds were obscured and plush lips wrapped the mouthpiece, spidery fingers danced on keys and a melody was formed, seductively curving and winding like a snake with every note he played, causing Ben's heart to flutter with a longing he never thought was possible until now. This man- this arrogant, sarcastic, gorgeous man, was causing poor Ben to blush like he was in front of none other than Betty Grable herself. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly in love with his new enemy? Why wasn't he acting cold as ice, glaring as Hux played? It was as if he was mocking him, taunting him with his saxophone, begging him for a kiss... but then again, Ben always wondered what being kissed by a reed player with those plush lips felt like. Nevertheless, he had to come back down to earth, the song was a bigger priority than his feelings. And anyway, Hux wasn't even his main priority, and he wouldn't be. At least, not for a long while, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the cheesy metaphors!


	4. TIE Fighter War Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIE Fighter War Dance is basically an homage to the song Taxi War Dance. In the song, the TIE Fighters are basically American missiles, and the V-2 Schneider (David Bowie reference) rockets are German ones. The song is supposed to simulate a battle between the two

As the last strains of Chrome Doll began to fade away, Charlotte raised her voice and belted out one final stratospheric note of operatic proportions that brought down the house (and caused Ben to wince.) Thankfully, she made the decision of not holding it for a long time, because unlike Miss Phasma, who could sustain a high note as long as she pleases, Ben would need to take a break before attempting to play.

“Well gentlemen, a few weeks ago, this number sounded like garbage. But now you see what practice can do? It sounds perfect, especially you, Charlotte- that last “ah” was exactly the kind of thing we needed to end the song,” the director said as the band launched into scattered applause.

“Oh, stop, you’re making me blush,” she stammered with that siren-like voice of hers, eyelashes fluttering slightly. “Unfortunately, I have to go and supervise drills for the recruits, so I’ll be off now.” She kissed both Hux and the band director on the cheek and walked out the door, those heels still clicking on the linoleum. As she left, the director beamed, but his smile changed to a scowl when addressing the band.

“Right then, the only thing we’re rusty on is TIE Fighter War Dance. It’s important that the finale is perfect, otherwise the Valentine’s dance would end up being a huge flop. Understand?” Ben found himself tempted to salute, but out of fear of being reprimanded, he simply nodded. Hux got up from his seat, the saxophone still around his neck, and faced the band, all signs of joking on his face gone. Ben had heard stories of how Glenn Miller was strict with his musicians, and apparently, it seemed that Hux wanted to be just as tough as Glenn.

“Okay, our director here has let me pick the soloists for this number. Now, I can’t do this alone, so these three guys will have the privilege of being the warm-up to me,” he said, fiddling with the keys and laughing at his own damn joke.

 _Bastard,_ Ben thought to himself. _Of course he had to give himself a solo. I bet he'd be dead if he wasn't in the spotlight for one goddamn moment._

“Thannison, Cahuenga, and Solo, congratulations. You are the lucky winners, so hopefully our newbie won’t embarrass himself in front of the band- or fair Charlotte, for that matter,” Hux teased as he sat down.

 _Newbie? What’s he- oh._ Ben understood exactly what the general meant when he said newbie. _Then that means Cahuenga and Thannison are veteran soloists. As for Hux, I’ll show him that I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. He’ll eat his words._ As the director walked up and raised his baton, the band snapped to attention.

“Drummer, give us the downbeat, and ten-hut!”

TIE Fighter War Dance is truly a unique number- it starts off with a military-inspired drumbeat but then turns into a rapid-fire swing. This is followed by a rolling bass line and a driving piano, which Mitaka played powerfully. The trombones come in, followed by the trumpets- many of the players move their hands in front of the horn’s bell to create that “wow-wow” sound, which when played along with the trombones, sounds like the roar of an engine. The saxophones come in with some trills, and finally the band plays all as one. The song is a wild, rollicking ride, almost like a race between American missiles, known as TIE Fighters, and German V-2 Schneider rockets.

Thannison stands up and plays his solo; he is the V-2 Schneider rocket now. There is no mistake to be made, his alto saxophone is smooth and birdlike but then becomes aggressive and powerful- he’s in control, the TIE is hopeless... or so he thought. Once he sits down, the band swings right in, this is a perfect opportunity for Cahuenga to stake his claim as the TIE. Cahuenga’s trombone puts up one hell of a fight, the V-2 doesn’t stand a chance against him, and the situation is under his control now. But out of the blue comes another V-2 for the TIE to match wits with. Cahuenga is silenced by Hux’s tenor sax, and boy, is he on the warpath! He’s loud and punchy, ready to take on the world, and smash anything that stands in his way.

The band is in complete awe at what he’s improvising. How is it that a skinny, six-foot-one general like Armitage Hux could make a saxophone wail? Ben hated to admit, but he was impressed by how aggressive Hux is while playing his solo. Most of the time, when solos were concerned, Hux’s were jazzy, refined, and-dare he say it- sensual. This, on the other hand, was raunchy, loud, and no holds barred- he played so aggressively, his face and fingers are becoming as red as his hair.

 _He had his fun- time to dethrone him._ Right in the middle of Hux’s solo, Ben stood up and began playing. The V-2 shouldn’t feel so comfortable yet- another TIE is about to put up a fight. His trumpet is making it clear- this sky isn’t big enough for the two of us. But Hux won’t give up just yet- the TIE will have to get through the V-2 if he wants to dominate, and it looks like the V-2 still wants to be in charge.

It isn’t exactly clear if this is supposed to be a trumpet or saxophone solo- but one thing’s for sure, it’s a sparring match. Ben plays a string of notes, Hux plays the V-2’s scream as an altissimo bit. But the altissimo is quickly drowned out by a loud trumpet blast, followed by another, and another, and lastly, a jazzy bugle call. The V-2 Schneider has been shot down, the TIE is dominant- this is an embarrassing defeat for Hux. Ben comes down to Earth, winded but triumphant as the band plays a final low note, ending the song. The band is amazed; thunderous applause from both them and anyone around could be heard.

“Wow.” That was all the director could say. Wow. Ben could feel some shame creeping in, he feared that he would get kicked out of the band- but he was wrong.

“Solo, I don’t know what you did there, but it was like listening to one of Krennic’s viola concertos- amazing!” While the band cheered and applauded for Ben, Hux was fuming. He undid the ligature, snatched the reed from the saxophone's mouthpiece, and snapped it in two (because if he wrang Ben's neck, then they'd have to find another tenor sax). Angrily, he began packing up his saxophone and stomped out of the rehearsal space.

“Wow, Ben, I didn’t know you could play that well!” Mitaka patted him on the back encouragingly. “I though TIE Fighter War Dance would be a bust-I was dead wrong!”

“That’s how a solo should be done,” Thannison interjected, nodding in agreement.

“Astonishing!” Cahuenga said excitedly.

“Thanks guys, I mean, I was just playing a solo, nothing major.” Ben felt his pride swell up inside him- honestly, he just felt really proud of himself and his playing. _Not bad for a classical player,_ he thought. As they headed off to the mess hall for dinner, it seemed odd to them that Hux was nowhere to be found. Hux was in the barracks, trying to compose himself from his fit. He glared at his own reflection in the mirror, a seething mess. _How dare some new schmo upstage me?! I'M is supposed to be the main soloist in the band, not some scrappy kid with a trumpet- wait a moment, Hux. Calm down, you're acting like a complete nutcase. Besides, the kid has potential and is quite a handsome bastard... what the hell am I saying?! That punk doesn't even belong here! I oughta run him out of the band, as soon as I- don't blow your top, keep it cool, be calm, take a breath. Atta boy. Besides, you've got to make the decisions for the new band members,"_ he lectured himself mentally, before leaving the sink. He straightened himself out, made sure his saxophone wasn't completely destroyed in his rage (and he still had reeds), and headed to the mess, making sure to avoid Ben.

Hux sat at the table with the band director, going over a notepad with the names of the potential band members- or rejects. Since Hux was the band's de facto leader, he was supposed to oversee the auditions of potential band members- all except for Ben, Snoke decided to spring that on him, the son of a bitch.

"Okay, so Dameron just came back from his tour, so should we give Wexley the axe?" the director mused.

"No, we could use another guitar in the band- Wexley and Dameron stay. So, we've got Riker on trombone, Datoo on bass, and who are your choices for the saxes?"

"Hmm, Finn Gerrera's a shoo-in for a tenorman and flute. Best of all, he's got experience so he'd give our band a good sound. You do know you'll have to share solos with him, right Hux?" he said, which earned him a glare from Hux. Hux rolled his eyes and looked at the cadet's picture.

"Well, he certainly did play his audition piece really well, so he's in. Second tenor down, now all we need is lead alto and the drums."

"So, here's who I chose for lead alto," the director said, handing Hux a file folder with a picture on it. He had long-ish red hair, a smattering of freckles, and an innocent face- almost like he didn't belong in the army. It was the face of Lachlan "Clan Techie" Hux- Armitage's brother and a mechanic on base.

"You do know that this is my brother, right?" Hux said in disbelief. "People are bound to talk, say something that I let him in the band all because of bias!" Hux protested. He was about to go on before he was cut off by the band director.

"Look, the reason I made you come later for the auditions was so I could listen to him and see for myself if he could join the band. Man, he can really wail- soprano sax, alto sax, and have you heard him play a licorice stick? It's like he'd put Benny Goodman to shame!" the director gushed.

"Well, to be fair, when I was playing in a territory band for a while, he would watch me practice intently. I caught him playing "Ciribiribin" and I offered to give him lessons- he's better than me!" Hux said, with a laugh. "Go ahead, let him join. He'll be pleased as punch to find he's gotten a spot! Besides, the kid deserves it." The director laughed and smiled as Hux handed him the folder once more.

"Alright then, Lachlan Hux is now the First Batallion Big Band's lead alto. Now we are on to the drummer. Lucky for Raymond Mixer, he's now in the band. Word on the street is that he can really beat those skins!" Upon the mention of "Raymond Mixer," Hux was drawing a blank as to who that was. There was no "Raymond Mixer" in the First Batallion. The closest he got to that was "Rey Kenobi," but could it be? No, absolutely not. Snoke would die than to have a dame in the band, let alone a dame on the drums! Nonetheless, Raymond was in the band- something that would end up surprising Hux in more ways than one later on.


	5. Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking me a while to update! I've just been swamped with ideas for other stories, and I've been having a hard time trying to figure out ways to introduce more characters (and for the Kylux to kick in). Anyways, in this chapter, we shall meet both Techie and Raymond Mixer, aka Rey.

Ben had a restless night, one of those kinds when you don’t know whether you should fall asleep or stay awake. Sure, tons of stupid things he made the mistake of doing have kept him up at night before, but so far, the only thing on his mind at the moment was Hux. Hux the conceited general, standing in a war room, in full dress uniform, his smirk practically mocking Ben. Hux the aspiring Marine, stiff as starch, making Ben who had no military experience whatsoever, despite the fact that he was the son of Great War flying ace Han Solo, look sloppy. Hux the musician, cold and calculating, in a symphony musician’s white tie and tails, with a saxophone hanging from his neck. Hux, with those sparkling green eyes; hair a warm shade of red, the kind you’d see in a fireplace on a winter day; freckles lightly dotting his skin like cinnamon on rice pudding; his slender body that probably felt warm to the touch…

 

No. Ben wouldn’t allow himself to be swayed by this man. No matter how many times he appeared in his dreams, he wouldn’t let Hux get to him. And just as quick as his trumpet solo had shot down Hux’s saxophone in TIE Fighter War Dance, he blocked him out from his unconscious and went to sleep.

 

The sun was pouring through the barrack windows, which woke Ben up. He nervously looked around, half expecting to see everyone staring at him, but to his surprise, everyone’s bunk was in some state of being unmade, save for Hux’s. Some of the men were in undershirts, while some were putting on civilian clothes. Mitaka stretched his arms and walked towards Ben’s bunk.

 

“Ben, we’ve got a day off from duty today, but there’s gonna be a rehearsal in the afternoon,” he explained, getting out some civilian clothes from a trunk. “So, I guess for now we’re gonna go into town and probably do something until rehearsal time. Want to come with us?”

 

“Actually, I was thinking of probably checking out the base, y’know- get acquainted,” he said. _Anything to avoid Hux,_ his brain seemed to add.

 

“Suit yourself. See you at three,” Mitaka replied, walking out the door, leaving Ben completely alone. He looked around the empty barrack like something was missing. _Come out, Hux, you’re probably hiding in here somewhere,_ he thought, looking around for any place that would seem appropriate for someone to hide in. While he brushed his teeth and shaved, he didn’t focus on his reflection (which almost got him nicked), instead he looked behind him, in search of a red haired ninja.  After pulling on his clothes and staring at Hux’s made bed, which had both his uniform and saxophone case on it, Ben figured that he was finally alone. Nervously, he walked up to the case- something had caught his eye. Poking out of the case, either by sheer mistake or as a way to get Ben to open it, there was a bit of paper. Something that looked vaguely like sheet music.

 

 _Oh, it’s probably just the music for Chrome Doll, nothing major,_ Ben thought, but he was wrong. Someone had written on it, someone with spidery handwriting. Taking care not to rip the paper, he gently lifted it and tried to make out the writing… no dice.

 

He would have to open the case.

 

Nervously, he lifted the latches of the case, and found the rest of the paper covering the saxophone. Taking great care to not leave any fingerprints on the horn, he picked up the paper and read the title.

 

 _Blues for Millicent, composed by Armitage B. Hux. Who the hell is Millicent? Is that Hux’s pet cat or something? Why would he want to write a blues for his cat? Unless she died, that is,_ Ben thought, raking his eyes across the first bars of music. Next to each bar, there was some sort of abbreviation for each instrument that would play: bari sax, tpt, tbn, t. sax solo, Taka piano solo, among other things. He gasped- this was a manuscript, and he was writing a piece of music!

 

 _Maybe that’s why Hux is such a pretentious asshole-he's a composer!_ he figured. _If I could, I would sabotage him by changing some stuff up… but I wouldn’t stoop so low. Anyway, I’m starving, I better go get some food,_ and with that thought, he put his coat on and headed out the door to explore the rest of the base.

On the other side of the base, Lachlan "Clan Techie" Hux was in the mechanic shop, fixing Poe Dameron's plane and listening to the radio- until he heard a knock at the door. He set down his wrench and gloves and sprinted to the door, where a courier handed him an envelope. Techie was anxious to open it- could it be a note from his father? Was Armitage being sent off to war? He had no idea. 

"You're Lachlan Hux, right?" asked the courier. 

"Yes," Techie said, receiving the envelope and putting it in the pocket of his coveralls. "Thank you," he added, watching the courier leave on his bicycle, closing the door gently. Nervously, he opened the envelope and began to read the contents of it. 

_Dear Mr. Lachlan Hux,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the First Battalion Big Band as lead alto saxophone/soprano saxophone/clarinet. We eagerly await your presence at today's rehearsal, August 14, at three o' clock. Congratulations once again for showing the talent to be in such a prestigious band!_

_Kindest regards,_

_Arthur Bridger, Musical Director and Conductor_

A broad grin spread across Techie's face and he began to cheer upon reading the letter! He danced around the shop to the lively swing he heard on the radio until making it back to the tool cabinet. Tucked in a small area between the cabinet and the wall, Techie pulled out a case and opened it. In it, among the velvet lining, glistening like a pearl in an oyster, rested an alto saxophone- a gift from Armitage last Christmas. Techie had been polishing and practicing his horn as often as he could, keeping it clean and perfect should he have the opportunity to play it. He set up the horn, tightening the ligature around the moistened reed, before taking a breath and playing. He closed his eyes, lifted the saxophone to the heavens, almost as if saying "thank you" to the gods of music, and belted out a triumphant melody. Anyone who heard Techie make his saxophone sing knew it was the sound of pure joy. 

At the infirmary, a similar note was delivered to "Raymond Mixer," but with a much different, much more subtle reaction- in fact, it was given to a nurse. 

"I'll make sure to give it to him, thank you," she said, waving goodbye to the courier. The nurse happened to be Rey Kenobi, who would end up being none other than the mysterious Raymond Mixer. Hurriedly, she opened the envelope away from the gaze of her fellow nurses, and read it euphorically. The rehearsal was at three- only an hour after her shift was finished! At two o'clock sharp, the morning shift nurses left the infirmary, bade hello to the incoming nurses, and headed off to their individual bungalows. Rey took a quick look around, and went into her bungalow, closing the blinds and making sure no one watched what she was doing- if someone knew, she would be in deep trouble. In her wardrobe was a man's army uniform, tailored by her to make her look less feminine and more like the men around her. She removed her makeup, but then put some black eyeshadow about her face to look like stubble- giving her a more masculine look. Her shoulder-length hair became a man's hairstyle with pomade, and she placed the finishing touch, the envelope hat, on her head. She nodded at her reflection and opened a drawer in her bureau, retrieving a pair of drumsticks and putting them in the pocket of the pants. Rey Kenobi had entered the bungalow that afternoon, Raymond Mixer had left it. 

Ben began making his way to the commissary when something seemed to catch his ear. From an open window, he could hear someone playing piano. Curiosity got the best of him, so he followed the music to the Quonset hut that served as the band’s rehearsal space. He half expected it to be Hux at the piano, but to his surprise, it was Charlotte, wearing the same uniform she wore yesterday and probably tomorrow: khaki shirt, olive green skirt, black necktie, and the regulation envelope hat tucked into her short blonde hair.  A smile played faintly on his lips as he watched her from the doorframe.

 

 _“There’s a someone I’m longing to see/ I hope that he turns out to be/ Someone to watch over me…”_ she sang over the piano’s music. The girlish tone she took on struck Ben as odd, since she sang most of the songs with confidence and power. Yet there was something undeniably sultry about the way she handled this number. Not wanting to intrude, he stood in the doorway until the last bar was played.

 "I've heard what they've said about you, you know. And from yesterday, I now know that you play wonderfully. As a matter of fact, I would love for us to perform a duet sometime," she said, smiling sweetly at him as he stepped forward. 

 

“M-me?” He felt his mind draw a blank- should he leave and make himself look like a fool in front of this angel of a woman, or take a seat at the piano with her? Apparently, his feet made the decision for him- he began walking over to the piano, like she was a siren and he was the sailor who had heard her song. She had lured him in with her smile, her voice... everything. He made his way to the piano bench now, and he didn't care. 

 

“Come, sit down,” she beckoned, making room for him on the bench. “I bet you’re an amazing singer,” she said, blue eyes glittering like sapphires. And at that moment, Ben knew he didn't want to let down the angel seated in front of him. He would have to resign himself to singing a melody- not that it bothered him, he found that he wanted to make her happy. 

 

“Well, not often, unless you count the shower,” Ben admitted, laughing sheepishly. He then looked toward the keyboard and picked out a melody. Something about the song he began playing was compelling him to sing.

 

“ _Unforgettable, that’s what you are_ ,” he sang in his light baritone.

 

“ _Unforgettable though near or far_ ,” came her response in a delicate soprano.

_“Like a song of love that clings to me/how the thought of you does things to me/never before has someone been more…”_ he left off.

 

 _“Unforgettable in every way/And forevermore, that’s how you’ll stay…”_ She picked up the verse as they prepared for their duet.

 

“ _That’s why darling, it’s incredible/That someone so unforgettable/Thinks that I am unforgettable too_ ,” they belted in unison as the last bars of the song lingered in the air. Charlotte was astonished- when she sang with Ben, it was like there was a certain magic in the air. Sure, Armitage was both an emotional singer and a baritone as well, but there was a certain something that Ben had when he sang. It felt so wonderful, so heavenly, it was as if time stood still-but then clock in the corner of the room began chiming one, prompting Charlotte to look away and get up from the bench. A look of concern was on Ben's face now- did Charlotte not like singing with him? 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“I have to go- they need me at the hospital wing,” she explained, taking his hands. “Ben- that was simply lovely. Hopefully we’ll get to sing with each other again, but I do have to run,” she said. “I’ll see you at rehearsal, take care,” she added, kissing his cheek and leaving out the door, heels clicking on the linoleum floor until they faded away. The kiss felt like an electric shock coursing through Ben's body, it was like he was a Buck Rogers ray gun, sparking with euphoria rather than a beam of energy. For a moment, Ben could’ve sworn he was hearing a choir of angels singing, with Charlotte singing solo- he was on cloud nine, slightly loopy, but lovestruck nonetheless. Hux was nothing but a small inkling of a thought in his mind. He had to hurry off to his barracks, since he was due back at the rehearsal space in two hours or so- also, he needed time to practice his trumpet beforehand! 

 

Later on, the musicians in the band watched their director pace around, tapping the baton in his hand. “Well, gentlemen, it seems that some of our musicians are leaving us." Everyone instantly got nervous- had someone not been satisfactory and were they kicked out of the band? Hux was especially terrified- he had been with the band since the beginning, and it caused him some distress to think that he would be replaced with another tenor saxophone! 

 

“Five of our best musicians are getting deployed and will be leaving tonight for the fronts. So for now, we have some new musicians playing with us in the band until they return. We'll start off with the saxes: Finn Gerrera on tenor sax, and Lachlan Hux as our lead alto," he said.

"N-no need, just call me Techie," Lachlan stammered, with a wave. The remaining three were introduced- George Datoo on bass, John Riker on trombone, and Raymond Mixer on drums. Raymond stepped forward and nodded to the rest of the band. He was short and slight, with what seemed to be a feminine figure, but with a serious look. Everyone just stared at him for a while, and no one was brave enough to formally welcome him to the band- except for Ben, who held out his hand for him to shake.

 

“Ben Solo, it’s a pleasure to have you playing with us,” he said, as the young man firmly shook his hand. His hand was slightly delicate, almost as if it would be found on a china doll, compared to Ben’s fuller palms. _It isn’t possible,_ he thought. _Raymond just has a boyish body, he’s probably a young man,_ Ben figured. Hux nodded at the director, and began to hand out sheet music.

 

“Okay boys, it may be August, but it certainly doesn’t hurt to get ready for a December show. Techie, you’re gonna have to double on clarinet for this one,” Hux said, setting down the sheet music in front of each musician. “I bet this is your first time, eh, Mixer?” Hux said with a sneer, placing the music on Raymond’s stand.

 

“No, I’ve been drumming for quite a while now, since junior high,” he rebuked, placing the drumsticks in his hands confidently. “Hey, maestro!” he said, addressing the director. “Just give me the downbeat, and I’ll blow you away.” The director was shocked, but nonetheless he nodded. It seemed this Mixer kid had a lot of gall, challenging him like that, especially on his first day to boot! 

 

“Very well, then, gents, without further ado, here we go," he announced. The baton flashed, and Raymond beat out a driving rhythm. Everyone was surprised by this new drummer, this Mixer kid, and his amazing drumming. The director smiled in approval, and waved his baton to Cahuenga, Riker, and the trombones. They got the hint, and began playing the first strains to "Sing, Sing, Sing." Ben then began to lead all the trumpets in their parts, followed by Hux taking charge of the saxophones. The band played perfectly without a hitch, even Thannison, who normally hated doubling on clarinet (and wished that Hux would instead of him), seemed to enjoy playing it this time. All the while, Raymond was keeping on with that driving, steady rhythm- he was a ball of fire! Even though most drummers would want to crash and burn from all the drumming this number required, Raymond didn't tire- nevertheless, he persisted.

 

 _I doubted this guy,_ Hux thought. _He sure has a lot of stamina! Maybe I was a bit harsh on Solo, given him a chance, as Mom used to say when I was a kid... no. Solo is a trumpet player, the loudest and annoying one I've met, to boot. To a saxophone like me, trumpet players are practically the scum of the earth, always stealing our spotlight... yet still, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we played together, like a duet_ , he thought. The song's last notes were finally played, and the band could now breathe a sigh of relief.

 

"Whoa." Once again, all the director could say was whoa. "Mixer, you're a real asset to the band now! Nines would've been gasping for air, but you," he said, slapping the young man on the back, "you must be a walking, talking, breathing ball of fire! Impressive!" Just like with Ben and his TIE Fighter War Dance solo, the entire band, even Hux, applauded for the young man.

 

"Thanks, guys, I was just playing, that's all. Nothing fancy," Mixer said with a sheepish smile as the band kept on applauding. Needless to say, the rehearsal went off without a hitch- Hux even expressed his interest in premiering an original composition at the Christmas concert, the one they were rehearsing for. 

 

“It’ll be like a gala concert for the troops, or something like that,” he said, laughing slightly. “Anyway, we better get back to rehearsing.” And so they did, until the rehearsal had finished and all the band members, tired yet triumphant, packed up their instruments and left the space. Ben packed up his trumpet and caught up to Hux, who sighed when he came up to him.

 

“Hux, you’re writing a piece?” he asked. “That’s really cool! Is it gonna have lyrics or anything, because I can help out. Maybe writing the trumpet part, that is.”

 

“I don’t need your help, I am perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much,” was Hux’s rebuttal as he walked towards Thannison and the other saxophones- they would be getting together later on for a sectional and to help Hux compose his piece. Ben shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the barrack to put his horn away and get ready for dinner. _Well, the least he could do is accept my help and not be so stubborn,_ he thought, heading out the door into the night.

 

* * *

 Later that evening, the mess hall was abuzz with the news of that exciting first rehearsal for the newbies- but mainly about Raymond Mixer, who seemed to be the hero of the day. 

“Did any of you hear that Mixer guy? He’s an amazing drummer!”

 

“Out of this world!”

 

“Right up there with Gene Krupa!”

 

“Ha! He puts Gene Krupa to shame!”

 

News of the mysterious new arrival circulated through the commissary as everyone talked about the enigmatic drummer who had just arrived on base, almost like magic. Rumors even began to spread about him- did he come from an already famous big band? Was he a soldier sent by Roosevelt or MacArthur? Or worse- was he an Axis spy? So far, the Axis spy rumor seemed to be the most far fetched and unlikely, and was replaced with the idea of Raymond being a jazz drummer from New York City. 

 

“Hey, Ms. Kenobi, have you heard about the drummer?” Ben asked a nurse who was walking by.

 

“You mean, that um… Mixer guy, right?” she said, looking around just a bit nervously.

 

“Yeah, that’s the one! You should really hear him on the skins- he’s on fire!” he said, with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

 

“Well, I just might at the Valentine’s Dance,” she replied with a smile, walking over to the table where the other female officers sat.

 

“Isn’t Rey acting just a bit weird?” Cahuenga asked Ben. Ben shook his head and looked at him curiously.

 

“Why do you ask?” The others at the table seemed to talk amongst themselves, but they then fell silent when Hux spoke up.

 

“You know, as a matter of fact, she was. Almost as if she was hiding something,” he said dubiously before finishing off his vegetables. With that, a silence hung over the table. What could a nurse possibly be hiding from a group of soldiers? Either way, Rey was grateful that no one knew about her secret- that she was Raymond Mixer, the mysterious drummer everyone was raving about. And the blush on her cheeks was easily mistaken for her infatuation with the mystery man- not with the pride she felt when everyone complimented and praised her (even if she was in disguise). 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Go Down Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253587) by [TechieHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux)




End file.
